


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a difficult chapter in the team's story, Kai calls Skylor for an important talk
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Kai sat stiffly on a park bench, staring at his phone.

He'd been putting it off too long.

He needed to talk to Skylor.

Shakily, he dialed her number and put it to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey Kai, sorry we haven't talked in a while, been a bit busy, what's up?"

Kai shifted, "hey Skylor, uh, not much, just... looking for Sensei Wu..."

He trailed off, biting his cheek, hearing her shift on the other end of the phone

"oh"

Skylor didn't say anything for a moment, the tension between them palpable.

"Found any leads on that?"

Kai shifted, looking to the side

"no"

Again, neither spoke.

"You need to talk?"

Kai stood, beginning to pace anxiously "Yes, actually, I, uh, have something to say"

He stopped, breathing deeply, and then exhaling, "uh, Skylor, I've been thinking... a lot over the past few months, you're a wonderful person, and I like you, but- I think it's time to cut it off"

Skylor was quiet for a moment, "oh"

"It's not you-I think I'm gay"

He could hear some movement on the other side of the phone, but Skylor didn't say anything.

"I know it's a lot to spring on you, FSM, I should've waited to tell you in person" Kai wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, trying to calm his heartbeat

"Kai, it's alright, it-it was a long time coming" Skylor said, "I was going to break up with you next time we spoke"

He hadn't thought their relationship had been that poor, but the news still hadn't been as much of a surprise as it should've been.

Kai could feel himself relax, walking back to the park bench, the worst of it was over.

"So, you're gay?" asked Skylor, Kai sat back down, "Yeah, realized it a couple weeks back, your the first person I've told"

"I'm bi" said Skylor, "I've known for a while, but you're the first person I've told as well, cults aren't the most accepting environment, you know"

Kai stretched, "yeah, that makes sense" he stared ahead, thinking back, "where I come from... wasn't the best either, I didn't realize it at the time, but... I think it did affect me"

"Yeah" said Skylor, "these things can creep up on you, whether you realize it or not, it sucks, but hey, that's the world we live in"

Kai laughed, bitterly, "yeah" he said, yawning, widely, "I should get going, long day today, longer one tomorrow, you know?"

Skylor chuckled "I know, talk to you soon?"

"Talk to you soon" Kai replied, smiling to himself, "g'night"

He hung up, and started back to his hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe Skylor?" Nya suggested, "how's she doing, by the way?"

The siblings where in the workshop, attempting to repair one of the group's land vehicles, Nya working under it while Kai worked on the engine

"I don't know" said Kai, "we haven't really talked since after the battle"

"Really?" Nya asked, "I mean, I get it, she's busy, but, I mean, it can't be that hard to find time for her boyfriend"

"I'm not her boyfriend" said Kai "we broke up"

Nya rolled herself out from under the vehicle and looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "What? When?"

"A few months back, before the Sons of Garmadon" he said, fiddling with the engine.

"Huh, think she'd have said something" Nya muttered, sitting up"what happened?"

"It wasn't working out" said Kai, a bit distant.

"But-" Nya started, then stopped, thinking, "I... that makes sense, actually"

"Hey" Kai snapped, indignant, "We weren't that distant"

"You... kinda were, looking back" she shrugged, "do you need to talk about it?"

Kai looked up from his work, frowning, "yes, actually" he said, he closed the hood and wiped the grease off his hands with a towel, "I'm gay"

"Ah" said Nya, quietly, she frowned, examining her hands.

"Nya?" Kai said, feeling his heart begin to sink

Nya looked up at him, flashing a strained smile.

"I... Of course" she said, "I understand"

She lay back down and dragged herself under the vehicle.

"What does that mean"

Nya didn't say anything, focused on her work.

"Nya, what does that mean?" Kai repeated.

He didn't get an answer.


End file.
